


I Want To Know Where I Can Go When You're Not Around

by DovahCourts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: When an injured demon takes refuge behind a Church, he expected a Priest to exorcise him. Not tend to him.





	I Want To Know Where I Can Go When You're Not Around

Rain pummeled onto the ground making small ticking and tapping noises when the droplets hit the plastic roof-like structure above him. He held a hand to his wound to prevent the blood from spilling.

Ink-black eyes shifted to a blue.

He heard footsteps approach him, he sunk back into the shadows. "Hello?" the voice said, "Anyone there." he smirked when he saw the cassock, he opened his mouth and spake "Shouldn't be back here at night, Little Lamb. All alone and vulnerable, even behind the Church you're not safe."

"Who are you?" the priest asked.

"Name's Nick, padre." the demon said, grinning as he leaned in forward into the light, looking up at the priest. "I'm Father Novak-- Nick, it's raining. You should go inside."

"I'm 'fraid I can't, padre," Nick spoke as he shot a wary glance at the Church, Novak dared to ask why.

Nick chuckled, "Why? You might ask? Well--" his eyes flash black "I'm a demon."

"Oh.. B-but you look weak, since that you can't go in the--" Castiel cleared his throat "-- The Church, how about you stay at my place?" and then offered a hand towards the demon.

"Pardon me? Padre, what part of 'demon' do you not understand?" Nick seethed, eyes flashing back to normal. He was flabbergasted that a _priest_  of all things would welcome a demon into their home. "Besides, aren't you going to exorcise me?"

"No.. Why would I do that?"

"Because you're a Man of God, a Man of Cloth? What kind of a priest even are you!?"

"Priests need to show compassion, and for me, I'm showing compassion to a demon. Is that wrong?"

"Yes! It's wrong, damnit!"

But the hand stretched out towards Nick didn't back away, instead, it gestured him to grab it. "Please..?" Castiel uttered, Nick sighed in defeat and took the priest by the hand and followed him.

++++

Nick watched as the priest pressed a cloth against his wound, soaking up the blood before wrapping a bandage around. "You know that I can hea-- you know what, nevermind."

Father Novak smiled, and patted on the wound. Nick smiled a bit too but it turned back to neutral when there was banging on the door. "Hello?" Novak said, standing up. His hand reaching towards the doorknob. The door creaked open a bit and Father Novak was met with two men.

"Father Novak? I'm Dean Smith and this is Sam Win--Wesson, we're here about the demon in your home?" Dean said as the priest shot a glance at Nick then back at Dean. "There is no demon, just Nick."

"Are you sure? If you want I could splash holy water-" before Sam could finish, Father Novak cut him off: "I tried that already, so he's not a demon. Please leave." Dean and Sam exchanged looks before nodding. Sam spake "Sorry for the disturbance then, Father.."

Father Novak shut the door as they left and locked it, he smiled turning back to look at Nick, who was dumbfounded about a lying priest. Nick smiled a tiny bit and said "Where do I go when you're not around?"

"Anywhere, but, not near the hunters."


End file.
